DAMON GANT ESCAPS FROM PRISOOOOOOON: the fan continuation
by jakkid166
Summary: damon gant escap from prison is BACK baby well you know sort of im a big fan of dat story so i figure hey ill try writing it since ballistic is inactive anyway TREVOR GANTGARDE is still on tha run after the events of the original story but can he ESCAPE the forces of EVIL wait no not evil cause hes evil i mean can he escape the forces of GOOD tryin to stop him?


(author note: ok guys so dis might be a surprise to you gusy except not cause it was at the end of turnabout portal 2 that i would do this but basicaly i decide hey since i write chapter 8 of damon gant escap from prison (its true go on tha story and read it its by me)

i figure hey maybe i can write more o it since ballistic dolphin isnt writing it so yea but i know peopl like their style so ill do my betst to try and emulate their style of writing ok cause i know it have more capital letters and less misspelligns so ill put in the lots of effort for this i promise)

DAMON GANT ESCAPS FROM PRISOOOOOOON

CHAPTER 9: THE RETURNABOUT

BY JAKKID166 (original story by ballistic dolphin)

trevor gantgard was still trying really hard to outrun (cause his motorcycle ran out of fuel and it wold take too long to stop and refuel it) the mans who were chasing him like Edgeworth and Fransiska and Manfred but he was running for a long time so his legs was getting really tired but also really muscly and attractive

"you cannot escape gantgarde" shouted miles shooting His gun at Trevor so many times that his gun ran of bullets

"HAHAHAHA thanks gun for running out of bullets" said Trevor and he ran into his safehouse and locked the front doors

"curses" said Edgeypoo "how will we catch him now"

MEANWHILE trevor gantgarde went down the stairs in his house to his secret laboratorey

when he went down there mat engarde was in the chair and he turned around dramatically and said "hello son it is good to see you again"

"Hi dad" said trevorgarde "the karmas are outside right now" said him "he wants to kill me cause i killed their lovers isnt that stupid of them lol"

"Yea well we can stop them, but we ned to focus on our true enemy… PHOENIX WRIGHT" shouted Matt and he pushed buttons on the computer and Phoenixs picture came up

"remember he killd your other dad damon gant so yeah we gotta go find and revenge him" said matt

"Oh right" said trevor "we gotta find where he kidnapped the judge into"

MEANWHILE phoenix wirght was in his lawyer cave and he had judge all chained up and he was gonna figure out the next step of his plans cause his cover as the man in black was blown so now hes a renegade agent and hes gotta figure out how to survive before the goverment terminates him

"hmmm i gotta figure out a plan" said the wright

"heres an idea how bout you untie me" said judge

"yeah okay- wait you sneaky fuck you almost tricked me" said wright

"oh darn" said the judge "i almost had you fooled"

"you know… that was actualy kinda hot..." said wright…

"Oh no" said the judge

MEANWHILE AGAIN

wait i think i ran outta characters to fokus on so we gonna go back to edge and pals

"alright guys if were gonna get into this place to defeat gantgarde were gonna have to get help" said edgewort and he pulled out his phone "yo gumshoe get down here"

and gumsho pulld up next to the karmaworths in his cardboard box car

"hey dude" said gumshoe "dont worry i have the master police key that opens all the locks" and he opend the door

"thanks bro" said edgey "okay guys come on"

"but wat if trevor gantgarde expect us" said franzyska

"he cant expect when hes DEAD" said edgeworth and he pulld out his gun and manford pulled out his tazer gun weapon and cranzy got her whip ready

"ok lets go" said edge and they BUST THE DOOR DOWN

"OH SHIT" said trevore "yea thats right i use swear words cause im evil"

"son GET DOWN" sayed matt and he jumpd in front of trevore to save him from the bullets of edge but a bulet hit him in the foot and flinged him into the bathroom and he got lock in there

"now any last word trevor" said edgey wedgey

"no" say trevor "wait shit that was a last word"

miles fired his gun at trevor but the BULET JAMMED IN MIDAIR

"FUCK" saidworth "ok gimme a second" but it was TOO LATE

gantygard smacked the gun out of miles hand and it bounce off the wall and shot tha POWER GENERATORS

"OH FUCK" said everyone in the room and also the one person who was outside the room who was matt engarde

"ok we gotta work together to escape before the ganterators blow up and kill us all" said trevor

"fine" said manfred "but how will we escape"

"i have a PLAN" said trevor

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
